Reunited With You
by NatsuxLucy4ever
Summary: Lucy and Natsu were best friends as kids. When something happens that causes Natsu to leave, Lucy hates him. Years later, they are reunited, but her feelings haven't changed.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story! I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I don't have an excuse. I was really stuck on K-pop and K-dramas and I'm so so sorry! I started reading some of my favorite stories a couple days ago and realized that I need to update or at least make another story. So, I know this isn't Revenge Turned Reality or Skip Beat, but it is Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy this story. By the way, this story is most likely going to be in Lucy's point of view. I will tell you when it's anyone else's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

_The wind blew in my face. I turned to my right and left and everywhere. He was nowhere in my sight. "Natsu!" I called out. No reply. Where was he? "If you don't come out, I'm going away~," I called out counting to three. When I got to three, I turned around in a fright. "Natsu~~~, why didn't you come out earlier? You scared me!" I said pouting. "Sorry Luce. You're just fun to scare," Natsu said laughing._

"Why am I having that dream again?" I asked out loud. I sat up in my bed looking around. That's right. I moved in with my cousin the other day. She lived with her mom, but she didn't really consider that, since her mom was barely ever home. I got up and walked towards my bathroom. We both had one in our rooms, and I was thankful for that. As I got closer to the bathroom, I tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Levy, are you in there?" I heard a 'click' sound and it opened to show the bright face of my cousin.

"Sorry Lu-chan. I like this bathroom better. It's bigger than mine~," she said pouting. I looked at her and just laughed. She was so cute, but we were the same year. I don't think people would think that, seeing how small she is.

"It's fine," I said, opening the cabinet. I pulled out my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. After a while, I finished and walked out.

"Lu-chan, aren't you going to take a shower?" Levy said walking out after me. I nodded as a reply. I had to get my towel. I stared at the mirror and then walked back into the bathroom. I didn't lock it, but I did close the door.

"I'll be out soon," I said before stripping.

"Okay, I'll go and get breakfast ready then," I heard footsteps going down the stairs, and turned on the water. I wondered why she was so rushed, and then I remembered. Today was my first day at Fairy Tail Academy. I was a transfer student, but since it was since the third week of school, I was fine with it. I had the choice of either waiting until next year to join, but I didn't want that. I wanted to graduate with Levy. She was technically my only friend at that school. I came out wrapped in my towel and sat down on my bed.

I got up and walked over to my uniform. It was red and the bow too. I really liked it. I put it on and started to dry my hair. After I finished, I walked downstairs to smell a delicious scent.

"Wow~ Levy, when did you learn to cook this? I remember you used to be so bad it," I said sticking my tongue out. She blushed and I just smiled and giggled.

"Itadakimasu~", I said before digging in. My eyes opened wide and I was amazed. "Levy, this is so good! Come on! Why aren't you eating?" I asked looking at her. She smiled and started to eat. After we finished, I took the dishes to the sink and washed them. Levy walked to her bag and picked it up.

"Are you ready, Lu-chan?" I nodded and Levy locked the door before we started walking. After a mere ten minutes of walking, we reached the school.

"Levy, why do you live so close to the academy?" I asked looking at her.

"Well, I don't want to use money to take trains back and forth. If I lived far, I would have to do that, so I live close. It's nice though, isn't it?" Levy turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and we walked past the gates.

As we walked, all the stares turned towards Levy and I. Of course I was curious why they were all looking, so I turned and asked Levy.

"It's because you're so pretty, Lu-chan," I laughed with her and we continued. She ran ahead of me waving at a group of people. I looked ahead and called out her name. She stopped and ran back.

"Sorry Lu-chan! Let's go! Those are my friends," she held my hand and started pulling me back.

We reached the group and Levy was smiling with them then, they all turned to look at me. I just stared back.

"Who's that, Levy?" a girl with red hair asked.

"Remember how I told you that my cousin was moving in with me? That's her. Her name's Lucy." Levy said, introducing me. Then, she started telling me their names.

"Okay Lucy. The girl with the red hair is Erza. The girl with the wavy blue hair is Juvia. This here is Wendy," Levy told me. I stared at the girl named Wendy in shock. "She's a freshman, but she's couple years younger. She skipped a couple grades. Wendy's really smart." When Levy told me, I nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy, but I guess you know that," I said laughing a little.

"I'm not done yet Lu-chan. We still have these guys over here." Levy told me pointing to them.

"Right! Okay, so who's who?" I asked smiling at Levy.

"Okay, the guy with the dark blue hair is Gray. The guy with the bright blue hair is Jellal. The tall one with the piercings is Gajeel. The one with the shades is Loke. And last, the one with the pink hair is Natsu." She said gesturing to each of them.

"It's salmon!" Natsu said, coming so we could see each other's face. He stared at me wide-eyed. I did the same, shock all over my face.

"Luce?" Natsu asked looking at me. Everyone was looking at us like 'what's happening right now?' I turned to them.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Like I said earlier, I'm Lucy," I smiled at them.

"Luce? It's you, isn't it?" Natsu asked still staring at me wide-eyed.

"Levy, I'll see you later, okay? Oh, and Natsu… don't call me that anymore. You don't have the right to! Stay away from me! I don't want to see your face again!" I shouted and ran into the school.

~Normal point of view~

"Natsu, do you know Lucy?" Levy asked.

Instead of replying, Natsu ran after Lucy and searched for her. All of his friends were left standing there with a 'what the fuck' look on their faces. Natsu ran all throughout the hallways looking for Lucy. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair and ran after it. It was heading into the girls' bathroom and Natsu knew he couldn't go in there.

"Luce? Is it really you?" Natsu asked shocked.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me! And stop calling me that!" Lucy screamed from inside the bathroom. Natsu stood there shocked. He didn't know what to do. He stood there quietly, and then he heard sobbing.

_Lucy's crying. Why is she crying?_ Natsu thought. The bell rang and Natsu walked to class with a look of remorse.

**So, that's the end! How'd you like it? I plan on updating it today. I don't know how long the story is gonna be, but I can guarantee that this idea was fresh in my mind, so I was try and get it done~ Please leave a review. That way, I'll know how you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm glad that some people actually read this story already! It makes me really happy! For the person who reviewed it- Thank You! I'm glad you find this interesting~! I want to thank those of you who followed and favorite the story too. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. We're back to Lucy's point of view… just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

I got up and walked to the mirror that was in the bathroom. I looked into it for a long time. _Why does it have to be him of all people? Remember Lucy, you hate him. You can't forgive him for what he did. But he didn't do anything… sort of. No, Lucy, he did. You can't forgive him yet._ I washed my face and wiped out. I put on some sort of smile and walked out the bathroom. It was so quiet. That's when I realized… the bell already rang. I looked for the office. When I finally found it after about ten minutes of searching, I walked in quietly. There were some people in there that looked at me. I walked up to one of them.

"Um, I'm the new transfer student, Lucy." He looked at me and then got up.

"Follow me," he said. I started doing as he said. We walked to a room. I noticed that it was the Principal's office.

He motioned for me to go in, and so I did. He closed the door behind me and I stood there awkwardly. The chair turned around and I was surprised. The man was short and old.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I suppose?" I nodded my head. He smiled and stood up. "My name is Makarov. I am the principle of Fairy Tail Academy."

"I'm sorry I'm late. It's nice to meet you. My name is Lucy, but I guess you know that." I gave out a little laugh and smiled.

"That's fine. I'll be taking you to your first class today. I originally wanted to show you all your classes, but since you have your cousin, you'll be fine." Makarov walked over to me, handing me a paper. It was my schedule.

I smiled and opened the door, following him out. Everyone turned to look at us, but quickly returned to their work after seeing Principle Makarov's eyes.

"Lucy, I'm very happy you decided to come here. I'm honored actually," he said looking up at me.

"Thank you, but please don't treat me like that. I just want to be normal. That's one of the reasons why I moved in with my cousins. After everything that happened, I was pretty lonely. Being with her and at this school makes me feel like I'm going to have lots of fun. I just want to be like everybody else at this school." I smiled.

"Okay, this is your first class," Principle Makarov said, opening the door. I followed him in. Every eye turned on us.

"Principle Makarov, what brings you here?" the teacher said, bowing to him.

"You heard about the transfer student, right? Here she is. Lucy, I'm going now. If you have any questions, just ask the teacher." I nodded and watched as he left.

"You're the new student? Hi there. My name is Gildarts Clive. I'm the teacher for History. You're in my homeroom, I guess." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class," he said, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone looked at me and I looked back, scanning the room.

"Luce?" I ignored the voice.

"Hello everybody. My name is Lucy and I'm the new transfer student. Nice to meet you. Let's get along well," I said smiling. I saw some familiar faces, but I didn't see Levy's face. I was kind of disappointed.

"Luce?" Natsu asked, standing.

"Lucy, do you know Natsu?" Mr. Clive asked.

I hesitated for a while before answering. "No, I don't know him," I said turning.

Mr. Clive looked at me for a while. "Alright, who has an open seat that would like Lucy here to sit with them?" I saw several hands going up, including Natsu's. "Lucy, why don't you sit next to Natsu?" I looked at him, but just nodded. I didn't want to make trouble, so I just walked to the back of the room and sat down.

"Natsu, do me a favor and explain to Lucy what we're talking about." Natsu looked at the teacher and nodded.

_Why of all the people who raised their hand, do I have to sit next to him? This is so annoying._

"Luce, I'm glad it's you," Natsu turned to me. I ignored him. That didn't stop him.

"Lucy. That's going to be hard to get used to," I turned and faced him.

"How about this, Natsu? Tell me what you're doing in the class now and then please try not to talk to me or make it known that we know each other," I said glaring at him.

Natsu looked at me like I was mad. His face looked so confused and hurt. I hated that look on his face. It always had a way to make me sad. But, the emotions right now weren't sad. They were angry. I saw him nod sadly.

After he told me what we're doing, I ignored him the rest of the class. After a painful hour and half of sitting next to him, the bell finally rang. I packed up all of my stuff and practically ran out of the classroom.

"Wait, Lucy!" Natsu called my name and ran up to me. I didn't wait for him, but he still caught up to me.

I looked at him impatiently and listened to what he was saying. He didn't say anything, so I continued to walk.

"Wait!" Natsu pulled me arm and pulled me back. People were looking at us. I hated it.

"I thought I told you not to talk to me! I don't want people finding out our past together, Natsu!" I whisper, yelled to him. Natsu just looked at me and gave me a toothy grin.

"What are you talking about Lucy? I just met you, remember? In History," Natsu looked at me and smiled. There was a faint blush on my face. I pulled my arm out of his hand.

"What do you want?" I practically hissed at him.

"What class do you have next?" He looked at me with curiosity.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked and walked away. I kept hearing footsteps behind me and then I looked at my schedule. _Science… Where is that supposed to be?_ I was so confused. Not only was this place big, but I just had to have my first class with Natsu.

"So, you have science?" Natsu was peeing over my shoulder. I turned around and hit him. He pulled my hand and said "I'll show you". I pulled my hand out of his and just followed him. _Just because I hate him now doesn't mean that I can't use him._ We reached the room and Natsu walked in.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, not realizing I started the conversation first.

"I have this class too. Aren't you coming in?" He smiled at me. I cursed to myself and walked in after him.

"You're the new student, right? I'm Mirajane, nice to meet you." _She's so pretty!_

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you!"

"Okay, you can pick your own seat. I don't really like giving assigned seats. Sit wherever you'd like." I smiled and looked around the room. I saw my cousin.

"Levy!" I screamed by accident. Levy stood up and waved at me.

"You have this class, too?" I nodded and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Hey, do you know who I should sit next to? She said I could sit next to anyone I wanted," I told her. I saw some more familiar faces. This time it was Wendy, Gajeel, and Jellal.

"I'd let you sit next to me, but I can't. Wendy already sits next to me. I don't want to move her like that. That's mean." Levy told me. I stared at her pouting.

"So, does that mean I have Gajeel, Jellal, and Natsu as a choice?" Somehow none of them had seat partners. Levy nodded at me. I walked towards Jellal and sat down. I smiled at him.

"You remember me, right?" I asked as I sat down. He nodded and waved. I figured that this was better than the other two. Plus, he seemed really quiet, which meant that I was going to get some peace. I sat so far away from Levy. It was sad. What I hated the most was that Natsu sad right behind her. The only way I could be near her was if I sat next to him and there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

After another hour and a half, the bell rang again. My stomach started growling. I looked at my schedule, hoping to see lunch. I sighed a sign of relief when I saw that it was lunch. I looked up and saw Levy and her friends standing at my desk. I got up and said a quick 'hey' before picking up my bag. Our walk to the cafeteria was full of laughs. When we got there, they took me to their table. Already sitting there, I saw Erza, Gray, and Juvia. We all sat down. They said hey to me before getting back up. I looked at them with a questionable face.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Gray asked, looking back.

"I don't have any money with me though." He laughed and walked back. Everyone else already walked up to the line. I got up and stood next to him.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for you. This is your first day and I am your friend, right?" Gray asked smiling. I looked at him and smiled. I said a quick "thanks" before walking up with him.

"Lucy, you don't have any money on you, right?" Erza asked me staring.

"Um, not right now. But Gray said he'd pay for my lunch today," I told her smiling.

She looked at me and smiled. Levy sure did have some great friends. After we got our lunch, we walked back to our table. On my right were Levy, then Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, and then Jellal next to me on my left.

I looked at them all and they were smiling and laughing at each other. I felt really weird because I didn't know what to say. I only laughed along with them.

"Lucy-san, you know you don't have to feel weird, right?" Wendy said looking at me. I smiled at her.

"She's right Lu-chan! Everyone here already thinks of you as their friend, you don't have to worry!" Levy said to me. Everyone smiled at us and I just nodded.

"I remember now," Gray said looking at us.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Lucy, what was up with you and Natsu this morning?" I looked at him with no expression.

"That's right! Do you guys know each other or something? From the past? I mean, we only just met you today and we only met Natsu when he was eight." Erza asked. I looked at her and then at Natsu and then back at Erza and all the other eyes.

I hesitated before saying "I don't really want to talk about it right now. I'm sorry if I'm offending you. I just don't feel comfortable with the past," I looked at them and said. Then, Natsu started talking.

"I'd say something, but I don't want to talk about anything until Luce… Lucy… is ready," Natsu said and smiled sadly. I looked at him and mouthed 'thanks'. That was the first time since I saw him after all these years that I wasn't mean to him. He looked back kind of shocked but just smiled.

"Its fine, Lucy. We won't pressure you into telling us. Just, when you're comfortable, please tell us. We want to help you. We don't want to see you guys always arguing. It'll make us sad," Erza said. I looked up at her and said "thanks, I definitely will someday". Everyone smiled and just like that, lunch finished after thirty minutes.

**Okay! Chapter finished! How did you like it? So, I know some of you might be curious as to why Lucy hates Natsu so much, but the story will get there eventually. I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review~ Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm back! So, how did you like the second chapter? Was it good? Well, I'm happy more people reviewed and favorite and followed this story! You make me so happy~! Anyways, here's the third chapter… Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

"Hey Erza, what class do you have next?" I said turning to the red-haired beauty.

"I have PE next, what about you?" Erza asked, looking back at me. I sighed and replied with a simple "math". That's when Levy brightened up.

"Oh! Lu-chan, you have math with Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy!" I turned to look at Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray. They were smiling, well, except for Gajeel. He looked bored. I walked up to Wendy and hooked arms with her.

"You'll be my seat partner, right Wendy?" She looked at me with her brown eyes and rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry Lucy-san. I already have a partner. But, you still have Gajeel-san, Gray-san, and Natsu-san." Wendy looked at me with innocent eyes and I just sighed.

Everyone said bye and it was left with Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, and I. We walked into the classroom right before the bell rang. _It's a good thing we weren't late._ The teacher saw me and walked over shaking my hand.

"You're the new student, right?" I shook my head and said hi. "It's nice to meet you, Lucy. My name is Kinana and I will be your math teacher from now." I greeted back and took a seat next to Gray.

"Gray, what class do you have next?" I asked whispering.

"I have science, you?" I shook my head saying PE. He told me that Natsu does too and my head was going crazy. _How the hell is it possible that I have every class with him?!_ After another hour and a half, class finished and the bell rung.

As I walked out the classroom, I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I turned and saw Natsu smiling. I didn't say hi, but continued walking. I didn't tell him to move, but I didn't talk either. I was surprised when he didn't say anything, but I was kind of happy he didn't. We reached PE class, and I noticed that there were two teachers.

They noticed me and turned their attention to me.

"You're the new student, right?" the man asked me with a deep, husky voice.

"Y-Yes…" I replied kind of scared.

"Hey, Aquarius, come over here and say hi to the new student," the said woman came over. Her hair was a light blue color, along with dark blue eyes.

"So, you're the new girl joining. I can't promise you anything, but make sure you keep up. I don't like slackers," Aquarius stared at me with intense eyes. I nodded my head up and down like a crazy person, when I felt a hand on top. I looked up and saw Natsu. I blushed a little, but hid it before he could notice.

"Oh, Natsu, you know our new student?" Natsu looked at me and nodded his head. "Do you have your gym clothes, Lucy?" I looked at the man with a confused look. "I'm guessing you didn't." He said to me. "Natsu, do me a favor, and take Lucy to the office so she can get her clothes." Natsu nodded and started to walk.

"It's okay, I can go myself," I said to the man.

"It's fine. Natsu just go with her. It's rude to refuse offers. Natsu! Be a man and take her there!" I looked at the teacher with a look that clearly said 'what the fuck' and just walked. Natsu laughed beside me and started walking with me.

"Lucy… don't worry. That was our very loud, obsessed with the word 'man', gym teacher, Elfman. He's Mira-sensei's little brother. He's very protective of her." I nodded and said "you don't have to come with me." I started walking ahead, leaving Natsu standing there.

"Why wouldn't I come? I don't wanna be scolded by him! Just let me go~~~" Natsu pouted and started whining like a little kid. I looked at him and giggled. _Shit! I just did that._

Natsu stared at me, like if I was becoming my old self that hated when he wasn't around. I walked a little faster. We reached the office and walked in.

"Ah, Lucy! We forgot to give you this this morning," one of the men in the office said. I thanked him and walked out.

"Well, that was easy! Hey Lucy~ let's take our time to get back. They're probably doing laps right now. That's never fun," Natsu told me pouting once again.

Instead of listening, I just started speed walking down the hallway towards the gym.

"You're back? Where's Natsu?" Elfman asked, looking.

"He's coming," I said gesturing to him to walk faster. He reached the gym and apologized.

"It's fine. Go show Lucy where the girls' locker room is… and leave after! Start doing your laps once you show her." I followed Natsu and heard him sigh at the thought of the laps. After walking in and changing, I came out and saw only Aquarius in the gym. The rest of the students were gone, along with the masculine and scary teacher, Elfman. I saw Natsu coming towards my direction and made a look like 'where'd everyone go?'

"They went outside. Apparently, we're playing basketball today. They're warming up right now," Natsu told me, pointing out the door.

"I'm going out. You better come out when you finish! Don't play any games with me!" Aquarius screamed, walking out the gymnasium.

"You want me to stay in with you and wait til you finish?" Natsu asked me. I continued jogging and shook my head. He finished his laps, while I was only on my ninth. After finishing, I walked outside. I looked for the basketball courts, and sure enough, I saw our class there. I was about to start running when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and turned around to see Natsu smiling brightly. I saw couple of bodies turn to us.

"Natsu! What the hell?!" I looked at him with wide eyes. He pouted.

"You used to love when I did this to you, Lucy!" Natsu stared and pouted, laughing slightly.

"I did not! I would always threaten you to come out before I leave!" I put my hand over my mouth and ran away from him.

"So you still remember that, huh?" Natsu ran after me and towards the courts, joining a couple of his friends. I sat down on a bench. _Why did I say that? Out of all the things I could've said. I could've pretended I didn't know! Now he knows I still remember! What to do?! _I heard a whistle blow and saw all the kids gathering around. I rushed to join them before I got scolded.

"Next, we're going to do one-on-one. We're giving you your opponent, so don't be surprised. It will be girl against girl and guy against guy. The final round will be the winner of the girls against the winner of the guys!" Elfman yelled.

"What? That's not fair. Obviously the guys are going to win! They've always been better at this than us!" one girl whined.

"Well, I don't know if you remember, but now we have a new transfer student, right? Maybe she will surprise us." All eyes turned to me and I was embarrassed.

The first round played was me against a shorter brown-haired girl. It wasn't that hard to win. I made it on my first try. A lot of the girls cheered and clapped for me. We continued going at winner against winner. Somehow, I won against the girls. When I looked over, I saw that the guys were also on their last round. I saw Natsu and this black-haired guy going against each other. Natsu avoided the guy, and made a slam dunk. All the girls looked at him like he was a prince. Natsu looked over to see who won for the girls, and saw me looking at him. He smirked at me.

"Didn't think you'd win Lucy." Natsu looked at me. "Where'd you learn how to play?" I ignored the question and we started the game.

"Just focus on the game. You might lose if you're distracted." I threw the ball at the hoop going for a three-pointer. Even though all we had to do was make one shot to win, I didn't care. Sadly for me, Natsu jumped up and blocked the shot. _Curse you for always being good at this game Natsu._

Natsu ran over to the other side of the court and I followed close behind him. Every time Natsu tried to make a jump-shot, he never could because I was blocking him really well.

"Where'd you learn to do that from?" Natsu asked me.

I smiled at him and said "I learned it from you, silly," I giggled a little. Natsu stopped bouncing the ball. I took this opportunity and stole it from him sticking my tongue out. Natsu stood there a little while before he realized what happened. He chased me as I ran with my might down the court. I made a shot towards the hoop. Natsu was too late. The ball went in with a 'swoosh'. I jumped up and down, while everyone stared at me in shock. Natsu ran over to me.

"Yah~! Luce, you cheated!" Natsu pouted and whined.

"I did not! It's not my fault you stopped bouncing the ball!" I laughed and ran to the girls who were hugging me. Natsu walked to the guys and said "sorry". They just laughed at him and I joined them.

The bell rung for the last time and everyone ran back in to change. I came out of the locker room and found Natsu standing there with a pout. He put his arm around me and started walking. I was forced to walk with him, and then I moved his arm. He looked at me.

"Lucy! You cheated! If you didn't say that back there, I would've totally won!" I looked at him and laughed. We walked out to the front of the school arguing with smiles on our faces.

I saw Levy and ran to her. Natsu ran behind me.

"Hey guys. So, Natsu…" Levy trailed off holding in a laugh. I looked at her and started laughing with her. Everyone else, including Natsu, stared at us with curiosity. "I heard you lost to Lu-chan in basketball at PE today." Levy busted out laughing and Natsu blushed with embarrassment.

"No way, Flame Brain!" Gray said and laughed. Everyone joined in and laughed at him.

"Hmph, its cause she distracted me!" Natsu pointed at me.

Everyone looked at me and wondered what I said.

"I didn't do anything! Natsu just lost the ball and won't admit it!" He looked at me and started stuttering.

We all started walking. Natsu stood there like an idiot. "Aren't you coming?" I turned and asked. He ran up to me and put his arm around my shoulder. Since I was so happy today, I just let him leave it there.

Everyone turned around and looked at us.

"You think they made up yet?" Erza asked, whispering.

"It looks like it…" Jellal said.

"What're you guys whispering about?" I asked looking at them, catching up with Natsu.

"Nothing!" Levy told me. I was suspicious, but I figured I'd just ask her at home. We all left school with smiles today. I was already enjoying my time at Fairy Tail Academy. It was so much fun! _But I wonder how I ended up having every class with this idiot?_ I looked at Natsu and then back at the group and laughed.

At one point one point in time, our group split up. It was Wendy, Natsu, Levy, and I who continued as one group. Erza and Jellal left at the first turn into one street. Gajeel, Loke, Gray, and Juvia all walked into the next two streets. After that, it was just us.

"Wendy, where do you live?" I asked. Wendy pointed to a pretty white house. I looked across the street and realized that was where Levy and I lived. "Pretty! We live right across from there! That means we can walk together from now on!" I said smiling.

"Yep! Guess who lives right next door to her Lucy?" I gave her a questionable face. "It's Natsu~," she told me. I turned to look at him and he just grinned. _It's enough that we have all our classes together! We even live near each other?! It's like fucking fate! Wait, what? No it's not Lucy!_

"Isn't that awesome, Luce?" Natsu asked me. I glared at him, but neither Levy nor Wendy saw.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning, kay? Let's meet up right in front of our houses and we can walk together! Let's go Levy!" We walked to our house after waving to them. We walked in and put our bags down.

"Lu-chan, I have a question!" I turned to her and tilted my head.

"Did you and Natsu make up yet? I mean, you were practically avoiding and yelling at him in the morning. Then, at lunch you both looked kind of sad when we mentioned the past. Then, at the end of the day you let him call you 'Luce' and didn't push him off when he put his arms around your shoulders. You know, you guys looked like childhood friends… I thought you guys looked like a couple though…" Levy told me giggling a little. I stared at her wide-eyed.

_That's not possible, right? Wasn't I being mean to him all day? Why did we look like that? Where did they get those thoughts from?_

**So, that's the end! You didn't think that was cliffy, right? I don't think so! So, I added slight NaLu. I hope you liked it! I don't think I can post the 4****th**** chapter today! But, I'll definitely do it tomorrow if I have time. I have an idea in mind and I feel like you guys are gonna like it! So, please leave a review! They help me write these stories! Review please~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I really wasn't sure if I would be able to post this chapter today! Of course, I'm happy I can! I'm glad that you liked the third chapter! Thanks for the reviews~ and, please enjoy this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

"Levy, what are you talking about? How could I like Natsu? Did you already forget what I said this morning? I _hate_ him!" I said in a calm voice. My emotions were bursting on the inside, but I couldn't show it.

"Lu-chan, it's just… you guys looked so happy at the end of school. You can't blame us for having those thoughts." Levy told me worried.

"Wait, so everyone thought that?" I looked at her like if that was the craziest thought ever. She nodded her head and I just pulled at my hair.

"Lu-chan, can you please tell me what happened between you and Natsu when you were younger? I can tell that you guys know each other! I know it's not any of my business, but I want to help you. I don't like seeing you like you were in the morning. It makes me sad when I think about it." Levy told me that I started crying. She ran to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry Lu-chan. You don't have to tell me! Just… please don't cry." I looked at her and shook my head.

"Do you really want to know? I've never told anybody this… not that I had the chance to…" Levy looked at me and pulled me to the chair. I brushed a strand of hair from my face and wiped away my tears.

"Well, you see… Natsu and I… we go far back… actually, he's known me since I was born. You probably know that he's a year older, right?" I stopped and saw her nod her head. "Well, our families were super close. My… mom… was best friends with Natsu's mom. They knew each other since they were kids, so I guess you could say that they would never grow apart."

"Wait, isn't your family like super rich? Was Natsu's like that, too?" I nodded my head. Levy was shocked. She never knew that about Natsu… _I guess he never told them._

"Well, Natsu and I… we grew up to be the closest friends… actually, I liked Natsu more than friend… But, he's a little too dense to know that… When I turned six, my mom… past away…" I paused as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Lu-chan, you don't have to tell me, okay? I know talking about Aunty Layla is hard for you… Take it easy, okay?" She rubbed my back.

"It's fine… so, where was I? That's right… mom… Well, when she passed away, I didn't know what to do… I spent half the day crying in my room. I refused to come out. When I did, the first thing I wanted to do was go see Natsu. The maids wouldn't let me go and I got really mad and caused a commotion in the estate. Then, I ran past them and ran outside. I knew that our land was big, but I just wanted to see Natsu's face. I knew that if I saw him, everything would be better." Levy was about to cry when I looked at her. I laughed a little at her face, but then my face also turned like that.

"When I finally got to Natsu's estate, I ran to the door and knocked. Nobody answered. I continued to knock on the door. Finally, one of the butlers answered the door. He knew me. I ran past him instead of greeting him like I normally did. He ran after me realizing why I was here. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I kept asking him "where's Natsu?" in the most clear voice ever. But, my voice just kept trembling. I looked up and saw a very sad face. You know what he told me?" I looked at Levy urging her to try and guess.

"What did he say?" she asked me. I slumped a little.

"He told me that Natsu and Igneel had left the mansion. I dropped to the floor and cried. I didn't think he would actually leave me. My heart felt pain like if something stabbed it." I looked at Levy and cried. I noticed that she was crying and just put my hand on her shoulder and continued.

"You know what happened two years later, don't you? My dad died. I went through the same thing twice. Both my parents left me. I ran to Dragneel Manor again, but this time, the place was dusted. I always had hopes that maybe he would come back, but when he never did, I lost all hopes. My heart started closing up and a certain feeling came and stayed in me towards Natsu. I wasn't sure what it was considering I was so young. Since I didn't know, I made it into hate." Levy looked at me shocked. She never knew I went through those things, especially with Natsu.

"Lu-chan, I'm so sorry," Levy said hugging me. I hugged back and told her that "it's not her fault".

"After I lived in that house for the next eight years, I really couldn't take it anymore. I'm really happy that you and Aunty McGarden took me in. I was really happy. I felt like I could feel what it's like to be a family again." Levy looked at me and smiled.

"Is that why this morning when you saw Natsu you yelled at him?" I looked at her with wide eyes, and then nodded sadly.

"Oh, and I don't know if you're wondering. You're probably not, but the reason I was mad when I heard him say 'Luce' and yelled at him was because when we were kids, he always called me that. Every time he calls me that, I remember our memories no matter how many times I try to push them away and forget them." I told Levy and she looked at me with her brown eyes.

"Lu-chan! You shouldn't do that! The fact that you do that shows how much you can't forget them. I mean, you didn't see him for ten years straight. It's just… as soon as you saw him, you remembered everything. That just means that even if you don't see him for years, you'll never forget anything about him! You love him, right?" Levy told me. I looked at her completely stunned.

"Levy, I know I admitted that I don't hate him, but that doesn't mean I love him!" I looked at her and pouted, laughing.

"I know that, but you did say that you liked him as a child. I just thought that maybe if you thought that you _hated _him that you would probably _love_ him when you saw him again." She looked at me and laughed.

"Whatever!" I shouted.

"Oh, Lu-chan… Um, you know Natsu really does…? Actually, never mind. I don't think _I_ should be the one saying this. It has nothing to do with me… this is between you and Natsu… Come on~ let's go sleep! It's late and we have to go to school tomorrow!" Levy told me, looking at me before pulling me.

**Okay! That's the end! I'm so sorry it was short! I really only used this chapter so you can hear about the past and stuff. I don't want you guys to be at me! Even if it was short, did you like the chapter? Please review so I know what you thought! I'll try and update tomorrow, but I don't know if I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not updating all weekend. I thought I would've had time, but I didn't. I was doing chores and then something happened with our stove and I just feel really bad. So, here is the awaited, maybe, chapter 5. I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows. I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

I woke up to that dream again. _Why do I always have _that_ dream? I have a whole bunch of memories with Natsu!_ _What am I saying? I don't want to think about him! Or do I…_ I got up and walked to the bathroom with my towel. After I finished my shower and brushed my teeth, I got dressed and walked slowly down the stairs, leaning on the rail as I walked down. I saw Levy making breakfast and I yawned.

"Morning, Levy~" I said as I yawned.

"Good morning Lu-chan!" she said brightly. _How can this girl be so hyper in the morning? It's crazy! _

"What are you making?" I asked sitting.

"I'm making your favorite! Pancakes!" she told me, smiling. My face immediately brightened up at the thought of eating pancakes early in the morning. After we finished, we put our shoes on, got our bags, and then left to go to school. As soon as we got to the last intersection before the school, I saw my new friends and was pulled by Levy to hurry up.

"Good morning, Levy, Lucy! How are you?" everyone said in complete sync.

"Good morning~" we said together. We started walking again and talked about random stuff, like how weird Elfman-sensei was and how crazy Aquarius-sensei was. All of a sudden, I felt a tug on the back of my shirt collar. I turned around and saw Natsu. I gave him a look that said 'what?' and he pointed in a direction and pulled my arm there.

"Natsu, what are you doing" I whisper-yelled at him. I saw the sad look in his eyes and stopped and just stared.

"Lucy, I have to tell you something…" Natsu said in a monotone voice. I looked at him before hearing Erza call us.

"Natsu, Lucy~ what are you doing? Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late." I turned back to Natsu and told him something.

"Tell me later, 'kay? I don't really want to see Erza mad." I smiled at him and started to turn away.

"Luce, wait-" I turned around and pulled Natsu's arm, running back to our group. We started to talk again and then something caught my attention. Since we were all having our own individual conversations, I could hear what they were talking about.

"Levy, did you talk to Lucy?" Gray asked, whispering. I saw Levy nod her head.

"Well! What did she say?" he asked in return. Levy shook her head. I was wondering what they were talking about, and then I remembered our conversation last night.

"It's not for me to tell. Lu-chan told me, but this isn't something we should get involved with. I don't want to say anything, especially if Lu-chan doesn't want to talk about it," I smiled at my cousin. She literally just made my day.

"Um, if you wanted to know about what happened, you could've just asked me. I told Levy yesterday because she asked me something from my childhood. I didn't want to make her sad, so I told her." I told them, causing everyone to look at me. Gray looked down along with Erza, Juvia, Loke, Jellal, Gajeel, and Wendy.

"Lucy! We're sorry, it's just seeing you that sad made us sad and we just wanted to know…" I looked at Erza and just shook my head and smiled.

"It's fine… how about this? I'll tell you at lunch today. I mean, after telling Levy, it's still kind of hard to say, but I think I'll be able to tell you…" After saying that, I saw their faces brighten up a little and they all smiled.

"Lucy, are you sure you want to tell them?" Natsu asked me.

"Natsu, do you even know what I'm talking about?" I looked at him impatiently waiting for an answer. When I got no response, I just sighed. "Exactly" I said face-palming myself. Before I noticed, we had already reached school. We all split up and went towards our classes. After waving bye to everyone, I walked to History with Natsu. Since nobody had first period with us, I was stuck with him. But, somehow, I didn't hate it. _What's wrong with you, Lucy? Don't tell me you like the idiot? It can't be! _

We walked into the classroom and sat down after saying 'ohayou gozaimasu' to Mr. Clive. It was another boring history class. Listening to Mr. Clive somehow _really_ hurt my ears. It obviously was annoying to a lot of people, considering the amount of people sleeping right now. After a painful hour and a half, the ball rang and I practically jumped out of my seat along with the rest of the class, except one person. I looked to my right and saw a snoring Natsu. I was deciding whether or not I should wake him up. _He looks cute sleeping. He always has. No! What're you doing, Lucy?! But he does~~~ Eh… I'll just let him sleep._ I walked out the classroom and rushed to Science. I saw Levy and Wendy. I said a quick 'hey' before going to my seat next to Jellal. I heard the bell ring right as I sat down. After ten minutes went by, Natsu finally walked into class. Well, more like an attempted sneaking into class. Mira saw him and glared.

"Natsu Dragneel! You're late again! You know what this means, don't you?" Mira yelled. I noticed everyone kind of cowering in fear and I had no choice but to join them.

"M-Mira-sensei! I'm sorry! It won't happen again…" I could hear the fear in Natsu's voice and I was starting to feel really bad about not waking him up. _But he looked so cute! I couldn't!_

"Natsu, you're obviously not sorry! This is the third time that it's happened and I can't let you go this time! Would you rather spend lunch or do you want to stay after school?" Mira looked at him with stern eyes. Natsu just stared in disbelief.

"But-" Natsu tried to reason, but there was no way Mira-sensei was going to let it go. Now, I officially felt really bad.

"No 'buts' Natsu! I can't have you coming late to class when you want!" Mira looked at Natsu and told him to choose which one.

"I'm sorry, Mira-sensei. I'll just stay for lunch…" Natsu walked over to his desk and I just stared at him and watched him sit. I felt so bad. If I could just say something, he wouldn't have to stay. Instead of doing that, I spent the entire class staring at the back of Natsu's salmon locks. I didn't even notice the bell ring until Levy waved her hand in front of my face.

"Lu-chan~ aren't you coming? Class finished you know!" Levy stood in front of me with everyone, including Gray, Erza, and Juvia. I blushed and got up quickly.

"C'mon!" I said pushing them out the door. When we passed Natsu, I tapped his shoulder and mouthed a 'sorry' before going out. Natsu looked confused and I just let him be.

After we got our lunch, we sat down at our normal table. This time, I noticed that Loke was actually there. I figured that he had some type of lunch detention, so I didn't say anything. Right when I was about to bite into my food, I saw everyone staring at me and then I remembered what I said in the morning. I put my food down and smiled.

"So, you guys are ready, I guess?" Everyone looked at me and then I just sighed and got ready to talk.

"Okay, so about Natsu and I… he still doesn't seem to know what happened, so just do me a favor and don't tell him any of this… please," I looked at my friends and they all nodded at me.

"Lucy, this is your problem. If you don't want us to tell Natsu, we won't." Erza looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. "Thanks," I said and started the story.

"Okay, so you all know that Natsu and I were childhood friends, right? Well, that's because my mom and his mom were really close when they were children. They never really split up even when they got older. They were kind of like long lost sisters who had a lot to talk about," I said, slightly laughing.

"Wait, isn't your family really rich? We heard it from Levy. Wouldn't that mean that Natsu's is?" Gray asked, staring at me with his mouth wide open. I laughed at his reaction and nodded my head.

"Well, Natsu and I were super close. We liked each other like best friends, but I liked that idiot as more than a friend. He was just too dense, so he didn't notice. We always spent our time together. We always played games, walked, and talked with each other from morning until the maids and butlers called us home. It was practically impossible to separate us back then. When I was six, my mom passed away from an illness…" I stopped to wipe away some tears that rolled down my cheek. I heard some gasps from around the table and let out a sigh as I continued.

"Well, when that happened, I completely broke down. I wouldn't come out of my room even when everyone told me I should eat. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore and busted through my door, ignoring everyone. I rain out the mansion, as some maids started to chase me. I never stopped and ran straight to the Dragneels' manor. When I got there, I ran to the door and anxiously knocked on it. After a little while, one of the butlers opened it. Without greeting him, I ran straight to Natsu's door and opened it. He never answered and I was pulled back into a hug. I knew him since he always came to get Natsu, so I finally greeted him. He greeted me back and told me one of the worse things that could ever be told to me," I stopped and looked at everyone feeling apologetic that the story was so long. Levy patted my shoulder.

"What happened?" Loke asked. I saw everyone glare at him and I just smiled as I continued.

"After pulling me into a hug, he told me that Natsu and Igneel left the mansion. I fell out of his arms and sat on the cold floor, crying. I wouldn't stop, more like I couldn't. When I went back home, I ignored everyone and my eyes looked dead. I just walked straight to my room, like if I was being controlled. As soon as I walked in, I slumped to the ground and buried my face in my knees. I continued crying and I fell asleep just like that," I felt someone hug me and looked to my right to see Erza hugging me. It shocked me considering I have only known her for a couple of days now.

"Are you sure you want to continue telling us," she asked me, about to cry. I nodded. She nodded back, understanding. After going back to where she sat, I continued form where I left off.

"Two years later, my dad…died. Once again, I ran back to the Dragneels' manor. I knew that if I could see Natsu's face, I would most likely be able to cry in his arms and feel better. But when I got there, it was empty. It was completely dusty. I walked back to the mansion, losing all of my hope that he would come back. After living by myself in that mansion with only the maids and butlers, I really couldn't take it. That's how, eight years later, I came to be living with Levy. Aunty McGarden invited me to stay with them, and so I did. Levy made me feel like I had a really family again and I was really happy. I made new and awesome friends like you guys, and even met Natsu again…" I said quieting down on the last part. They all smiled at me and I smiled back, wiping away tears that showed on my face.

"We're all happy we met you, too," Jellal said, smiling. All of us looked at him and smiled. Just like that, the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. I walked with Wendy and Gray to Math class. Gajeel wasn't really a 'people' person, so he walked behind us, ignoring us.

We greeted Kinana-sensei as we walked into the classroom and I saw Natsu sitting in his seat. I smiled at him, but all I got was a mini-glare. I stopped and just sat down in my seat to Gray. _I should've woken him up. He's so mad... _After listening to Kinana-sensei and getting asked a whole bunch of questions by Gray, class finally finished. I got up and stretched out my body. I was _super_ tired. I got up and walked to Natsu. I figured I would walk with him, instead of by myself. I was about to say "hi", when he walked away. _What the hell? I'm supposed to being doing that, not him!_ Gray looked over at me and sighed. I walked out with him, and then we split after saying "bye".

After changing, I walked into the gym and started walking around the room. It was a natural thing, and we were told to do that every day after we change without waiting. I walked very slowly. I had a lot on my mind and didn't really feel like doing anything. The whistle blow after what seemed like ten minutes. We sat in the middle of the room and listened to what Elfman-sensei and Aquarius-sensei were saying. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Natsu. _What the fuck?_ I paid no attention to him and continued listening to the teachers. I heard a sigh, but still didn't turn around.

"Today, we're going to start volleyball," Elfman-sensei roared. His voice echoed and I had no idea why he had to be so loud. "Get into groups of four and line up," he said even louder. I got up and looked around for anyone who I would want to pair up with. I saw a girl with purple hair walking towards me. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Ne, Lucy! Do you want to pair up with me?" she asked.

"Sure!" I said and smiled back. I looked around and noticed that everyone was already in groups besides two people. Natsu and Hibiki.

"Hurry and line up you four!" Aquarius yelled. She was obviously annoyed. _Why does she even teach kids?!_

"You're going to practice hitting the balls today! Get to it!" Elfman-sensei yelled. I stared. _Is that really all he's going to tell us?_

I walked over and got a ball for our group. We lined up and started taking turns hitting it. I couldn't really serve it, but I was really good at hitting it back. We kept going back and forth and I could clearly see why nobody wanted Natsu on his team. He sucked.

"Natsu, why are you so bad at this?" Hibiki asked. He took the words right out of my mouth and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up you bastard!" Natsu yelled back. I laughed and class ended with lots of laughter.

"Tomorrow, we're going to actually play a game, so get ready. You two," Elfman said pointing at Natsu and I, "You were too loud. You're going to stay back and pack everything up. Everyone go get changed. You two, start cleaning up," he said, walking away.

'You can go change when you finish. We'll be in the teacher's lounge. Go home when you're done," Aquarius said before leaving. I sighed and started picking up some of the balls I saw on the floor. I looked at Natsu and he looked really annoyed.

"If you're not gonna talk to me, at least help, okay?" I was very annoyed and he was irking me. I saw him run to the other side of the gym and start picking up some balls. By the time we finished, everyone was already gone. I sighed and walked to get changed.

I walked out and saw all our friends in the room. I smiled, but then I saw that there were two balls and they were playing.

"Yah! I worked hard to put those away! Gimme!" I said taking it out of their hands. I saw Natsu walk over and a ball was thrown at him. Erza pointed at the storage room and Natsu hurried over there with me following. As soon as we put it away, there was a sound.

_CLICK!_

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! The truth is I started working on this like two weeks ago. But, I had to write a short story for English, so I didn't have time to work on this. I feel really bad. Thank you for loving this story! It means a lot! I know it's extra late, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's long~~~~ Please leave a review! Thank you~**


End file.
